


Post

by kiliaduicaps



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Flash Fic, M/M, Triple Drabble, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiliaduicaps/pseuds/kiliaduicaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke fissa il cielo fuori dalla sua stanza d’hotel e fa cadere la cenere dalla sigaretta.<br/>Luke fissa le lancette fosforescenti della sveglia e non può fare a meno di pensare che succederà qualcosa.<br/>Luke non fissa nulla e tiene gli occhi chiusi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post

**Author's Note:**

> Una piccola cosa scritta in quattro e quattr'otto che avevo in mente da tanto tempo ma non sono mai riuscita a finire. Non ho una Beta, in caso di errori e/o frasi illegibili segnalatemelo. Il titolo si riferisce a Post-Blue, una canzone dei Placebo - il blu è "il tema" della fanfiction. Buona lettura \o/

Luke fissa il cielo fuori dalla sua stanza d’hotel e fa cadere la cenere dalla sigaretta.  
È una nottata particolarmente lenta. Nonostante il concerto sia finito da due ore e tutti gli altri siano andati in giro lui si è ritirato nella propria stanza, sentendosi stanco e tirato e bisognoso di qualche ora di solitudine per non sentirsi come se tutti volessero un pezzo di lui nonostante non ne fosse rimasto più nessuno.  
Porta la sigaretta alla bocca, aspirando. Non è molto che ha preso il vizio; quando glielo chiedono risponde che ha iniziato quando Harry e Louis hanno fatto coming out, perché a forza di stare in compagnia di una coppia nervosa, stressata e nicotina-dipendente era inevitabile che accadesse. Gli piace, fumare. È così semplice, non richiede nessuno sforzo, almeno quanto guardare il cielo stellato che si estende per miglia e miglia sopra di lui in quell’afosa notte di Luglio.  
Sorride, guardando la strada vuota sotto di lui e ringraziando i fan che hanno deciso di non venirlo a disturbare.  
Spegne la cicca sul cornicione della finestra, stiracchiandosi, assonnato. Voltandosi verso la stanza, illuminata dal cielo quasi a giorno, per qualche attimo si rende conto del disordine in cui è, prima di acchiappare la coperta più vicina a lui e infilarcisi sotto - poco gli importa che sia quella di Mike, con la quale divide la camera. Ed è proprio mentre è intento ad accomodarsi meglio nel letto che il proprio compagno entra in stanza, ubriaco, ridente, e _rumoroso_.  
Luke, come fa ormai da un po’ di tempo, finge di dormire, il rumore metallico della cintura del chitarrista mentre tintinna quasi osceno. Fa finta di dormire, la voce bassa dell’altro che borbotta parole nonsense e che si spegne quando si addormenta. Fa finta di dormire, e pensa al cielo.

*

Luke fissa le lancette fosforescenti della sveglia e non può fare a meno di pensare che succederà qualcosa.  
Si è ficcato nella sua stanza dopo essere stato rifiutato da una ragazza e dopo che Ashton gli ha tolto la vodka dalle mani, dicendogli con occhi dolci ed aria adulta di andare a dormire. E lui è incazzato. Chi cazzo credono di essere le persone per giudicarlo?  
C’è una sola persona che non odia in quel momento, ed è la stessa che entra in stanza e, prima che lui se ne sia accorto, si sta allungando sul letto sulla quale è disteso, la bocca aperta ed invitante a collimare con la sua in una limonata che sa di birra e canne.  
Quando i loro cazzi coperti dai boxer si scontrano e Mike sfrega il proprio contro il suo l’altro sa già che se ne pentirà, e che dovrebbe parlarne con qualcuno, e che la sua vita fa schifo se pensa di poter vivere solo di scappatelle da ubriaco.  
Luke sa tutto questo. Quello che gli altri non sanno è che di notte le mani di Michael sono calde, veloci, e i suoi occhi chiari - e che va bene anche così.

*

Luke non fissa nulla e tiene gli occhi chiusi.  
Gli manca casa. Gli manca il parco giochi in cui giocava da bambino. Gli manca la sua prima tavola da skateboard. Gli manca qualcuno che ricambi il suo amore.  
Quindi non apre gli occhi e rimane in attesa. Spera che ad un certo punto della notte la porta si apra e ne entri una testa mezza pelata, bassa, che sospira piano e non vuole altro che stare assieme a qualcuno che conosce da tanto tempo.  
Luke si sveglia e vede la propria trapunta blu. Sa che non accadrà nulla di ciò.


End file.
